


I’m a Mess, but Minhyuk has a Mop

by Monroha



Series: I’m Lovesick, Good thing We’re in a Hospital [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Awkward cute boys, Fluff, Jinwoo has a big crush, M/M, Meet-Cute, Waiting in a hospital, attempts at flirting, just cuteness overload, wholesome fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 11:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19829320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monroha/pseuds/Monroha
Summary: The pretty stranger might be waiting for his wife to have a baby, but Jinwoo was too much of a mess for his brain to tell him it was crazy to fall in love at first glance.





	I’m a Mess, but Minhyuk has a Mop

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Astro fic and it was a ton of fun to write so I hope you enjoy it! - Jay

2 hours.

Jinwoo had been waiting at the hospital for over 2 hours. After bringing his best friend to emerge, nurses had taken him away on a stretcher. He didn't know what was wrong, only that Bin was in pain. He hated that he could only wait. He hated that the emergency room was so crowded. He hated that it may be a while before a doctor could even see Bin. So he sat in the waiting room, with only his worries to keep him company. 

“Park Jinwoo?” The blonde lifted his head to see a nurse at the entrance to the emergency room. He quickly stood and approached her. The middle aged woman glanced at him before reading from the clipboard in her hands. “You brought in Moon Bin?” Jinwoo nodded. “What is your relation to him?” she asked in a slightly harsh tone. 

“I’m his friend and roommate.” She opened her mouth to speak again, but Jinwoo anticipated her question. “His parents and sister are out of the country right now. But I am more than capable of taking care of him.” She nodded, seemingly unfazed by his answer. The nurse wrote something down as Jinwoo stood there, anxiously awaiting any news. The short woman glanced back up to him, strict scowl now replaced with a small smile. “Unfortunately, your friend has appendicitis and needs surgery right away. But it hasn’t burst so he will be fine. Although he will need to stay in the hospital for 3 days afterwards. He has been taken to a surgery room on the fourth floor, so you can wait there. A nurse will let you know when the surgery is complete and you can see him.”

The blonde’s mind went blank as he tried to process all the information. He tried to think of something to say but in his worried fog all that came out was, “But he’ll be ok right?”

The woman’s smile fell as her lips pressed in a straight line. “Yes, I believe I said that,” she replied, patience obviously wearing thin. “Now if you will excuse me Mr. Park,” she said with a curt nod before turning on her heels and disappearing through the large doors.

Jinwoo awkwardly stood in place, noticing a few other patients staring at him. He decided it would be best to go wait on the hopefully less crowded 4th floor.

The blonde opted for the stairs, hoping the exercise would be better for his state of worry. The nurse’s reassurance didn’t help, anything could go wrong during surgery. He was just glad he brought his friend to the hospital right away. Although Bin didn’t want to miss work, the ravenette could barely stand up straight because of his abdominal pain.

Having a sudden thought, Jinwoo quickly sent a text to Dongmin, letting him know where they were. Although Bin’s boyfriend was currently at work, he would see the texts on his break and rush over as soon as he could.

Jinwoo approached the fourth floor and glanced around, wondering if he was in the right place. On his left was a room of chairs occupied by only a few people. 

“Can I help you with something?” The blonde turned in the direction of the voice to see a young boy with a cute face smiling at him from behind the reception desk. The boy was wearing a uniform but looked too young to be a nurse. 

“Uh yeah,” Jinwoo replied slowly, approaching the desk. The name tag of the boy read ‘Yoon Sanha’ and underneath in small letters were the words ‘Nursing Student’. The boy’s smile widened as he waited for Jinwoo to speak. “My friend is getting his appendix removed and the nurse in the emergency room told me I should wait here?” he explained, raising his tone in uncertainty. 

The boy giggled and answered brightly. “Yep! You’re in the right place. You can take a seat over there with the others. Or sit here if you would like to keep me company.” He gestured to a few chairs in front of the desk.

Jinwoo smiled back, finding it contagious. “Thank you,” he replied, confused about how to respond to the boy’s enthusiasm for waiting in a hospital. Despite his urge to escape to the other room, the blonde took a seat right in front of the desk. Sanha, who had briefly turned his attention to the computer, glanced at him and smiled again.

The sound of the nursing student tapping away at the computer was surprisingly comforting to Jinwoo. Desperately wanting to listen to music, he glanced at his phone. There was only 5 percent battery left. He was just about to plug it in at home when Bin fell to the ground, clutching his stomach. He sighed, but he didn't need it anyway. It was useless to call Bin’s family now and Dongmin would find them eventually. 

The blonde quickly became bored and wondered if it would be indecent to sleep in the waiting room. After working all night, Jinwoo was exhausted. 

“Sleepy?” His head jolted up at the voice of the nursing student. Instead of only thinking about falling asleep, he must have actually started to doze off. 

The older man shrugged with a smirk, “Yeah, kind of. Sorry, am I not supposed to sleep here?”

The younger boy giggled, “You are welcome to, or there is coffee over there.” The brown haired boy pointed to a small cart with crackers and a pot.

Jinwoo smiled in thanks and opted to stay awake. He walked over to the cart and grabbed a paper cup. The blonde poured the pot over it, but nothing came out. Jinwoo tipped it further, only resulting in a single drop of coffee. “Um... Sanha?” He called hesitantly.

Met with a questioning look from the boy, the blonde held up the pot. “There's nothing in here.”

Sanha’s eyes widened in shock as he got up and approached the other man. Only now that he stood did Jinwoo realize how tall the young boy was. The brunette towered over the elder as he took the pot from him. The nursing student opened the top of the pot, as if making sure it really was empty. “Oh darn. I’ll put another pot on right away, but our coffee maker is really slow. I’m sorry.” Jinwoo couldn't find it in his heart to be annoyed as the boy pouted apologetically.

“It’s ok. I can wait,” the elder assured, gently patting the taller boy’s arm.

“Ah!” Sanha suddenly exclaimed loudly. Jinwoo, in his sleep deprived state, let out a surprised shout of his own. “Sorry, I just thought of something,” the younger boy apologized with a laugh. “The nursing student on the 5th floor is more organized than I am, he probably has a full pot of coffee all ready. And his coffee tastes better anyway. You should go there and bring a cup back here.”

As much as the idea of walking around the hospital didn't excite him, Jinwoo really needed caffeine. “Well,” the blonde started slowly, “I suppose that’s a good idea. I’ll be back then.” 

The younger boy nodded as he disappeared with the coffee pot. Jinwoo walked up a flight of stairs, emerging on a floor with a similar layout to the one below. The only difference was the pastel colours of the walls. As the blonde ventured past the desk and saw paintings of storks and rattles, he concluded that it must be the baby floor. He went to make his way over to the familiar cart when the sound of someone clearing their throat caught his attention. He looked over to see another young nursing student looking at him. Jinwoo realized that this must be the organized student that Sanha mentioned.

“Can I help you with something?” Even though the words were the same, Jinwoo couldn't believe how different the two students sounded. While Sanha sounded cheerful, this boy sounded like he didn't actually want to help. Although, it could be because the blonde was obviously walking straight to the coffee. 

“Um,” Jinwoo smiled sheepishly. “I was waiting on the 4th floor and needed coffee, but there was none, so the nurse suggested I come here.”

The boy shook his head in disapproval. “Yoon Sanha, that kid. I swear if he sends one more person to my floor because he’s too lazy to make more than 2 pots a day...” Despite his tone, Jinwoo noticed a small smile tugging at the student’s lips, making him wonder if the two were friends. The nurse, whose name tag read ‘Park Minhyuk’, sighed. “Fine, you can take some coffee.” Before Jinwoo could thank him, Minhyuk raised a finger. “But, you have to sit here and drink it.”

The blonde looked at him, baffled. “What? Really? Is coffee that important?”

The nurse nodded in affirmation. “My coffee stays on my floor. Or you can report back to Sanha that he can make his own.” Jinwoo thought about how long he would have to wait for the slow coffee machine and decided to cut his losses.

“I suppose I’ll drink it here then,” he said with a defeated sigh.

“Perfect,” Minhyuk said with a sudden customer service smile. Jinwoo laughed at the image change, again finding himself unable to be mad at these cute students.

~~

The scorching cup of coffee was held tightly by Jinwoo as he sat near reception. As quickly as he wanted to drink it, the blonde decided to wait for it to cool down after already burning his tongue. He couldn't help but notice Minhyuk glancing at him suspiciously every once in a while. As if the elder was a spy sent by Sanha to drink all his coffee and catch Minhyuk doing something wrong. 

Jinwoo sat quietly, trying not to be intimidated by someone obviously younger than him. His thoughts travelled back to Bin, as he wondered how the surgery was going. 

“She’s having a baby oh my God the baby is coming she's birthing a child!” Jinwoo jumped at the loud yell that sounded throughout the floor. After steadying himself and his hot drink, he turned to see who had made the noise.

Jinwoo’s eyes were met with the most beautiful man he had ever seen in his life. The blonde was stunned as he stared at the man. The entire room went blurry and all Jinwoo could see was him.

He saw his dark red hair and his perfect skin. He saw bright eyes and plump lips. He saw how cute he looked in his pink baggy sweater. 

The blonde had previously thought that Dongmin was the most beautiful human to grace the earth. Only as he stared at the ethereal being in front of him did he realize how wrong he was. 

In his fog, Jinwoo didn't realize that the man was still yelling. At that moment he noticed the panic on the stranger’s face. A frown immediately appeared on the blonde’s own visage as he thought a person that beautiful should never be worried about anything.

The anxious stranger approached the front desk and practically yelled at the student, “Is this where the babies are born?!?!” 

Minhyuk, who looked like he was used to this, responded calmly. “Yes sir, are you family to someone giving birth?”

The red haired man nodded quickly, “Yeah, her water broke so I brought her to emerge and they told me they transferred her here.”

“Well if you tell me her name, I can tell you where she is and you can see-”

“No!” The beautiful man cut him off with a yell of protest. “I mean,” he smiled sheepishly and ever so slightly lowered his volume. “She’s just in labour, I’m not sure when the actual birthing will happen. And I’m kind of squeamish so she said it’s ok if I wait out here.”

The student nodded like this was a normal occurrence. “Then you can sit down and a nurse will alert you when the baby is born.”

The stranger nodded, glancing to his left at the other room. Jinwoo followed his gaze to see a few other men sitting or pacing anxiously. When the blonde turned his attention back to the red haired man, he was met with a shining smile. Jinwoo almost looked behind him, there was no way that a smile brighter than the sun was really being directed at him. The blonde’s breath got caught in his throat as the man approached him. Even though every seat in the area was empty, the red haired man sat right beside Jinwoo, eyes never leaving his face. The blonde was sure that his dumbfounded expression probably looked idiotic to the most beautiful man on earth.

“Hi, I’m Myungjun,” the stranger said with a smile, suddenly looking calm and reaching out his hand for Jinwoo to shake.

“Jinwoo.” The blonde barely managed to squeak out as he grabbed his hand. But then he realized something. Something his brain had purposely ignored. Something he obviously didn't want to accept. 

This man was waiting for a woman to give birth. It must be his girlfriend, or wife, because he assured Minhyuk he was family. Jinwoo released the man’s hand and looked away. He knew if he talked to the man anymore he would fall deeper than he already had. And that wasn't good for anyone.

Feeling Myungjun’s kind eyes still on him, the blonde decided to just ignore it and focus on his coffee. However, in his panic he took a giant sip, scorching his tongue. “Ah!” Jinwoo cried out in pain, proceeding to throw the cup on the ground, brown liquid splattering everywhere. Myungjun pulled his legs up off the floor to avoid the spillage, but the blonde didn't even dare to look at his face. In the span of 5 minutes Jinwoo had managed to practically fall in love with a taken man, and then completely embarrass himself in front of said man.

Minhyuk rose from behind the desk and the shorter man saw him roll his eyes. “So first you steal my coffee, then you manage to spill it?” he asked pointedly. 

“I didn't do it on purpose,” Jinwoo mumbled, feeling heat go into his cheeks. 

The nurse sighed, “I’ll get rags and a mop, but you’re cleaning it up,” he commented dryly before walking off.

“Are you ok?” Jinwoo tried not to gulp as he forced himself to finally look at the red haired man. He was met with a genuine look of concern. Again, the blonde thought that any expression that didn't involve a smile never belonged on that beautiful face. He felt ashamed that he was the cause of the slight frown. 

Jinwoo nodded, enchanted by the genuine worry that Myungjun could show to a stranger. It definitely did not help the slight infatuation that Jinwo had already developed for the man. Before he could say anything, the angel in front of him grabbed both his hands and pulled them towards him. The blonde froze in shock as Myungjun raised his hands and looked at them, tenderly turning them over for inspection. Jinwoo allowed himself to take comfort in the soft hands that held his own for a second. But he suddenly came back to his senses and pulled away.

“Wh-what are you doing?” he asked, a little more harshly than he meant to.

Myungjun giggled, seemingly unphased by his tone. “I’m looking at your hands. If you spilled coffee on them then there could be a burn and you would have to treat that right away,” he said matter of factly.

“Wouldn't I know if my hands were burning?” the blonde asked, confused.

The red haired man giggled again. Jinwoo couldn't help but think that it was the most beautiful sound in the world. “You would think, but you look shocked. And shock can turn off your senses so you wouldn't be able to feel it.”

He spoke with such confidence that the blonde didn’t question him. “Are you a doctor or something?” Jinwoo asked, suddenly looking down at the hands in his lap. The same hands that had been held so tenderly moments ago.

“Nope. I sound smart though, don’t I? I’m a graphic designer.” 

Before Jinwoo could respond, Minhyuk appeared with two rags, a mop and a bucket. Looking at the student’s expression, the blonde felt like a child in trouble.

“Here” The brown haired boy tossed the rags at him. “Clean up the coffee then wet the mop and wipe the floor,” he said sternly, before going back behind the desk.

Myungjun gave another signature giggle and brought his face closer to Jinwoo, “I guess nurses don't get paid to be nice to people who aren't patients.” Although the blonde figured that the man’s comment was meant as a whisper, it was still very loud. They were both met with a pointed glare from the student. The older men both laughed like talking students caught by the teacher. Jinwoo became silent in favour of hearing Myungjun’s laughter. The sound was enough to fill him with happiness and turn his whole body into a puddle. 

The blonde looked at the cloths in his hands and grimaced at the spilled coffee. Who could have guessed that the day would end up like this? As he was about to stand up, quick hands snatched one of the rags. He looked at Myungjun in shock, but was only met with a cheeky grin. “You didn't really think I wasn't going to help, did you Jinwoo?” The blonde suddenly had to suppress a small squeal as his own name fell from the beautiful man’s mouth. Deciding that he probably shouldn't show his panic, he simply gave a small laugh that he hoped conveyed his gratitude.

Both men crouched to the ground beside the spill. Finally finding his voice, Jinwoo started, “You know you really dont have t-” 

“Shh.” He was cut off by a delicate finger placed on his lips. He stared with wide eyes as the red haired man dropped it and began to wipe the coffee off the floor. Jinwoo quickly shook himself out of his daze and did the same.

For a moment, no one said a word, both men focused on the mess. Just when the silence turned comfortable, Myungjun spoke, “I know I don't have to. But I'm here anyway. And it's against my moral code not to help strangers if I’m able to. Especially if they’re super attractive.”

Jinwoo froze, staring at the floor. He didn't know if the other man was looking at him. He didn't want to know. He probably was. He was probably smiling. God, his smile. He must be doing it on purpose to tease Jinwoo’s heart. A man that beautiful had to be aware of the effect he had on mere mortals. He had just called him attractive. The tone was casual but slightly flirty? No that can't be it, Jinwoo thought, eyes still fixed on the ground. Even if the man wasn't taken, he could have anyone else in the world. Why on earth would he flirt with someone like Jinwoo?

“Jinwoo you can stand up now, we've done all we can with the rags.”

The blonde snapped out of his daze and looked up at the other man who was smiling down at him. Only after a few seconds of staring at his face did he notice the extended hand. Jinwoo thought that Myungjun must be a very patient person to deal with his slow reaction time. His already existing slowness was only amplified due to the stunning beauty of the man. He could only imagine how frustrating it must be, yet Myungjun’s smile never faltered. 

Cautiously, Jinwoo reached up and took the red haired man’s hand. He told himself that it was only because he didn't want to be rude and refuse the kind gesture. He ignored the part of himself that simply wanted to hold Myungjun’s hand. He was quickly pulled to his feet and immediately took a step back from the close proximity that resulted from the action. As he went to take his hand back, he thought he felt Myungjun give a short squeeze. Like he didn't want to let go of Jinwoo’s hand. But it must have been his imagination. It was probably just wishful thinking, his own wants playing tricks with his senses. 

The blonde gave a cough, refusing to make eye contact with the other man. As they stood side by side, he realized that they were about the same height. Jinwoo liked that more than he would ever admit. Myungjun held out his hand, silently asking for the dirty rags and the man complied. “Hey Minhyuk!” The red haired man yelled, even though he was only a couple feet away. They were met with an icy glare from the student. “Where do we put these?” he asked cheerfully, unfazed by the student’s attempted intimidation. 

Looking like it was the most bothersome thing in the world, Minhyuk stood and walked over to them. The nurse snatched the rags from Myungjun before swiftly turning away and disappearing into the hall without a word.

“He has the best people skills,” Myungjun chirped cheekily. “Should we wet the mop? He didn't say where, so I propose we rinse it under the bathroom sink and use the bucket so it doesn't make more of a mess.” 

The blonde shrugged, “Sounds good to me. I’ll do it, you stay here.” He was thankful when Myungjun didn't argue and simply nodded. 

Jinwoo went to the bathroom and wet the mop under the sink. As he set it in the bucket, the man caught a glance of himself in the mirror. His blonde hair was now slightly greasy from not showering since yesterday morning. The bags under his eyes were prominent, as his visage couldn't hide his exhaustion. Jinwoo didn't think he was an ugly man, but today was definitely not his day. And of course, this was the day God decided to send an angel down to him. He sighed. Even if the other man was available, Jinwoo on a good day wouldn't have a chance with Myungjun.

The blonde rolled the mop and bucket back into the waiting room. Myungjun was still standing, giving him a smile and an excited wave. Jinwoo returned the gesture, thinking that they looked like friends who hadn't seen each other for a few days. Definitely not two strangers that were separated for 3 minutes. As he approached the chairs, the red haired man gingerly took the mop from Jinwoo with a grin. Before the blonde could protest, Myungjun had already done a quick mop of the floor. “There,” he announced triumphantly, “Minhyuk!” he called cheerfully. “All done!” The nursing student made a point to visibly roll his eyes at the pair before getting up and glancing at where the coffee had spilled. Upon seeing it clean, he gave a curt, satisfied nod. 

“Please try not to do that again,” the student commented simply before taking the mop from the shorter man and leaving once again. 

Feeling like he had just completed a large task, Jinwoo gave a big sigh. He giggled when he realized that Myungjun had done the same. Sharing their laugh, they sat down on their previously occupied chairs. Suddenly feeling the exhaustion hit again, the blonde glanced back to the coffee pot. He desperately wanted caffeine, but decided to hold off. Knowing him, he was just going to spill it if Myungjun called him attractive again. Not that he expected him to or anything. 

“So Jinwoo,” Myungjun started, turning to the blonde. The man couldn't help but anticipate what he was going to say. “What do you do? Like as a job.”

The blonde noted how the other man knew him well enough to realize that the clarification was necessary for Jinwoo’s slow brain. “Oh, I’m a night guard at a museum.”

He saw the red haired man’s eyes widen with an excited smile. “A museum night guard? Really? Do the exhibits come to life? Like _Night at the Museum_?” 

Jinwoo chuckled at his enthusiasm. “I mean it’s a museum of ancient pottery so even if they did, I don’t imagine they would be very lively.”

The blonde was thankful that Myungjun laughed at his bad joke. “I’m sorry, you probably get that question a lot. I bet you hate that movie.”

Jinwoo shook his head. “It’s a great movie, and I actually haven't heard that one before. People are usually too busy wondering how anyone would let me be a security guard.”

The red haired man tilted his head in confusion, lips protruding cutely. “Why would they be surprised?”

Jinwoo couldn't tell if Myungjun was too kind or just unobservant as he dreaded saying the words he had heard a million times. “Well, because I’m so short. People think I’m too small to be able to successfully guard anything.”

Myungjun’s subsequent gasp of shock looked too genuine to be an act. “Really? But how? I mean, you are small and cute but you have such broad shoulders! Look at your arms for goodness sakes, I wouldn't wanna be tackled by you. Well maybe I would… but not if I was trying to steal an old vase or something.” 

The blonde blinked at the other man as he tried to process everything. Jinwoo was pretty sure he had just been on the receiving end of several compliments. He wasn't even going to try to decode the last part for fear of his heart combusting from the implication. 

As Jinwoo’s brain malfunctioned, Myungjun gave another pretty giggle. “You’re really slow at responding to things aren't you?”

Finally finding his words, the blonde gave a short cough. “Well, I’m usually pretty slow at anything I do. It annoys my friends a lot. But I think it’s worse right now because you’re so beautiful.” Even with his slow pace of speech, it took a few moments for Jinwoo’s brain to catch up. 

Oh crap. He was done for. Myungjun was going to run away screaming, or smack him. 

The two men stared at each other for a second. But Jinwoo didn't see fear or disgust in the other man’s face. He only saw surprise and perhaps curiosity as the red haired man’s eyes widened. “You…” The man spoke quieter than the blonde had ever heard him. “You think I’m beautiful?” A frown appeared on Jinwoo’s face at Myungjun’s genuinely surprised tone. Surely he had to know how breathtaking he was. 

As the blonde decided whether he should pretend he was joking, he was distracted by a voice from behind the desk.

“Moon Bin?” The nursing student spoke into the phone that Jinwoo hadn't heard ring. The mention of his friend made him anxious. “Yeah ok I'll tell him. Bye you lunatic lettuce.” Minhyuk finished the call dryly before hanging up. Myungjun had followed the blonde’s eyes so that they were both staring at the nurse. “That was Sanha” Minhyuk announced, addressing Jinwoo. “He said the doctor gave an update on your friend's surgery, if you want to go down and hear it.”

Jinwoo immediately rose to his feet, momentarily forgetting about his embarrassment with Myungjun. “Are you not waiting for someone to give birth here?” The red haired man questioned as he also stood, eyes suddenly sparkling.

Jinwoo shook his head. “No, I’m waiting for my friend who's having surgery on the floor below. I just came for the coffee.” The blonde smiled sheepishly. He wanted to know how Bin was doing, but he didn't want to leave Myungjun. He could leave and come back, but then it would be obvious that he was suffering from a crush.

Before he made a decision, the red haired man swiftly linked his arm with Jinwoo’s own. “Well let’s go then,” he chirped cheerfully.

Jinwoo stared at him in surprise. “You’re going to come with me?”

Myungjun shrugged, “I mean I don't have anything better to do except wait, and that’s boring. Plus,” He leaned in to whisper into the blonde’s ear, “I don't want to be left here with Minhyuk, he scares me.”

“Good,” Minhyuk's voice sounded harshly from behind the desk.

“To the fourth floor!” Myungjun shouted dramatically, pointing ahead. Jinwoo giggled before falling into step with the other towards the stairs

In that moment, Jinwoo’s embarrassment was gone. His worry for his friend was gone. His exhaustion was gone. All he knew was the beauty and kindness of the man beside him and the comforting warmth from their linked arms.

~~

“So the doctor said that the surgery is going well, but it will take a couple more hours. And they had to give Bin more anesthetic so even when the surgery is done it will take a while for it to wear off. But don't worry, as soon as he wakes up he will be put in a room and you can go see him.”

Jinwoo nodded slowly, taking in Sanha’s words. The cute boy finally sounded like a nurse as he relayed the information clearly, never letting the small smile leave his face. “Thank you Sanha, I really appreciate the update. I’m just so worried.”

The brown haired boy nodded understandingly. “I know telling you not to worry won’t help. But everything is going really well, so just stay positive ok?” The nurse flashed a friendly smile that the blonde found himself unable to return. 

Jinwoo turned away from the desk to look at Myungjun, who was sitting a few feet away. He had given the blonde space, waiting patiently as he received the update from Sanha. The red haired man was looking at his phone, and the blonde just stared at the beautiful man for a second. As if sensing it, Myungjun looked up, smiling when their eyes met. 

The blonde tried to erase any worry for Bin from his mind as he sat down beside the other man. “So…” The red haired man started, obviously curious but trying not to be nosy, “Is everything ok?” 

Jinwoo forced a weak smile as he nodded. “Sanha says it will be a couple more hours but it’s going well.” 

The red haired man immediately frowned. “You’re worried,” he stated. The blonde wondered how he was so transparent to Myungjun. 

Jinwoo nodded again, unable to answer as his throat became tight and his eyes started to tear up. “Aww Jinwoo don’t cry he’ll be ok.” Myungjun whispered softly, placing his hand on the blonde’s upper back. 

“I know it’s stupid to worry so much when the doctors say he’ll be fine, I just…” Jinwoo’s tears started to flow down his face. “He’s just really important to me. He’s one of the most precious people in my life.” Jinwoo looked to Myungjun, embarrassed for being so emotional. 

Myungjun threw his arm around Jinwoo’s shoulders, bringing his other hand up to rub the blonde’s arm. The red haired man leaned into him, transferring warmth and assurance to the crying man. Jinwoo closed his eyes, allowing himself to be comforted by the beautiful stranger. He was so grateful he wasn't alone. He opened his eyes to find Myungjun looking at him with such concern that Jinwoo had the urge to apologize. 

“I’m sorry, I’m ok,” he reassured with an embarrassed giggle.

Myungjun’s arm slid to his back, where he started to rub comforting circles. “It’s ok to be worried Jinwoo. I know you don't know me, but I’m happy that I can be here for you right now.”

“I’m glad you’re here too Myungjun” Jinwoo admitted quietly, only now realizing the proximity of their faces. After a moment of silence, the blonde broke eye contact before he did something stupid. “Do you wanna see a picture of my friend?” he asked, eager to change the subject.

“Sure,” Myungjun replied with a smile. Jinwoo pulled out his phone, proud to see that he still had 4 percent left. He quickly searched and pulled up the picture. The photo he quickly pulled up was from the previous week, when the roommates had successfully made fried rice. While not a tremendous feat, it was a big deal for the men who usually ordered delivery. 

In the selfie, Bin was holding the camera with one hand and had his other arm wrapped tightly around Jinwoo. The shorter man was proudly holding two plates of food, head leaning onto the younger’s chest, both smiling brightly.

As the blonde turned the phone toward Myungjun, he could have sworn that the man’s smile fell just a bit. He saw the red haired man stare at the picture, and Jinwoo noticed that the comforting hand on his back had disappeared. Before he could identify the expression on Myungjun’s face, the man’s bright smile returned as he turned back to the blonde. “You guys look really cute together!” He commented brightly, but Jinwoo couldn't help noticing that his smile was different than usual. Then again, he hadn't known the red haired man for very long, maybe he was mistaken.

“Thanks,” he said shyly, sticking his phone back into his pocket. He tried to ignore both the change in expression and the empty feeling on his back.

For a moment, both men were silent. This made Jinwoo feel slightly uneasy. Even from the short time knowing Myungjun, he gathered that the man talked a lot and was always the one to break the silence. The blonde was grateful, finding it difficult to start conversations himself. But now he was quiet, and Jinwoo wondered if there was a specific reason for it. 

“So,” the blonde started awkwardly, thinking about what to talk about. His brain purposely avoided the topic of the very reason Myungjun was at the hospital. Jinwoo hated to admit it, but he was selfish. He just wanted to enjoy his brief time with the beautiful man. “You said you’re a graphic designer?” he continued, finally picking a topic but unsure of what to say about it. The red haired man nodded as he turned to face the blonde curiously, awaiting his next words. “So...um... What do you do exactly?” _Nice one Jinwoo,_ he thought, _very smooth, very intelligent sounding._

Myungjun gave a small laugh, but seemed to stop himself from continuing it. Jinwoo didn't like watching him hold back his laughter. “Well, right now I’m working for an advertising company. So after brainstorming with the team, I make the layouts of product ads that go on websites and stuff like that,” the man answered with a shrug. There was definitely something wrong, Jinwoo could feel it. Myungjun’s answer was short and curt, missing his usual peppiness. And his eyes didn't have that pretty sparkle that the blonde had already become attached to.

Before he could think of something else to say, the sound of a phone ringing filled the room. Both men glanced to the reception desk as Sanha picked it up. Jinwoo was surprised to hear him answer with, “What do you want, you mundane mushroom?” The blonde let out a small laugh and glanced at a smiling Myungjun, sharing in the knowledge that they had both heard it. Although the nurse sounded annoyed, there was a small smile on his face. Jinwoo wondered if he was talking to the person who had shown the same expression previously. Suddenly the student gasped. “Ok I’ll tell him right away, thanks,” he said hastily before hanging up. 

Myungjun was the first to speak with a laugh, “Was that Minhyuk?” Sanha gave an embarrassed giggle and nodded. “Why do you both insult each other with vegetable names?” the red haired man asked. Jinwoo looked over and was happy to see the return of the glisten in Myungjun’s eyes.

The nurse shrugged, “I dunno, it’s kind of our thing.”

“So you two are friends then?” Jinwoo asked curiously, already suspecting it from their fake annoyance with each other.

Sanha covered his mouth with his hand and giggled like there was a joke known only to him. “Yeah,” he said with a fond smile, “something like that.” Suddenly, the student seemed to remember something and shifted his gaze back to the red haired man. “You’re Myungjun right?” 

“Yep, that’s me,” he answered with a curious tilt of the head. Myungjun suddenly gasped as he rose to his feet. “Did she…” Jinwoo saw the man gulp, unable to finish his question.

Sanha nodded excitedly. “I guess she told them not to tell you until it was all done. It was a fairly short labour and you can see both her and the baby now. Both are healthy and doing very well.”

“Oh thank God she's ok… Thank God they’re both ok…” Myungjun whispered to himself, loud enough for Jinwoo to hear. The blonde saw him start to sway and stood to catch the visibly faint man. Jinwoo wrapped his arms around Myungjun, noting how skinny and delicate he felt in the blonde’s sturdy hold. Successfully holding him up, the red haired man regained strength in his legs shortly after. He gave Jinwoo a small smile of thanks as the blonde let his arms fall. But the slight red tint of Myungjun’s cheeks didn't go unnoticed as they smiled at each other. “I...um...I should go see the baby then.” The man’s voice was still quiet as it quivered slightly. Obviously he was feeling a mixture of shock and relief. Jinwoo didn't care if Myungjun had a baby, he didn't have a chance with him in the first place. The blonde was just enjoying being there for the beautiful stranger.

“You should go, I bet she's waiting,” Jinwoo said encouragingly. Myungjun slowly turned his whole body towards him. The blonde didn’t resist when the other man took his hand gingerly in his own. Jinwoo gave a reassuring squeeze, enjoying the way that their hands fit perfectly together. The red haired man looked like he wanted to say something, but nervously looked at the ground. The blonde waited patiently, softly clutching his hand, neither man making a move to detach them.

“Jinwoo,” Myungjun started softly. “Will you…” He took a shaky breath as he raised his head to meet the blonde’s eyes. “Will you come with me?” The red haired man gave an embarrassed laugh at Jinwoo’s confused expression. “Nevermind, I’m just being silly, that was a stupid request.” He gave a defeated sigh and started to pull his hand away.

But in a moment of inexplicable bravery, Jinwoo didn't let go. Instead, he squeezed Myungjun’s hand tightly. “I’ll go with you,” the blonde said softly, “But why?” 

“Well,” Myungjun started hesitantly, avoiding eye contact but squeezing the blonde’s hand slightly. “I’m just so nervous for some reason. I don't want to go alone. And I know we just met today but I feel like I know you… and…” The red haired man looked up and Jinwoo stared into his deep brown eyes, willing him to continue. “I like you more than I probably should. I know you’re with Bin but you’ve been such a comfort to me on this crazy day I just really want you with me. Let me be selfish and keep you by my side for just a little longer…” He trailed off, voice becoming a whisper. 

In that moment, the blonde’s urge was to stay by Myungjun’s side forever. His comments were enough to give Jinwoo false hope, but that didn't make any sense. He supposed that he couldn't hold anything the man said in his state of anxiousness against him. The blonde was confused what Bin had to do with anything, but didn’t bother overthinking it. It didn't matter, nothing mattered at that moment. Nothing except making the beautiful stranger happy.

“Let’s go then,” Jinwoo urged softly, gently pulling the other towards the door. The red haired man nodded and they slowly made their way up the stairs, hand in hand.

~~

“So… I just have to go in then right?” Myungjun looked over to Jinwoo nervously.

The blonde stifled a frustrated sighed. After arriving on the 5th floor, Minhyuk had directed them to the right room. The two had been standing in front of the door for about 5 minutes now. Myungjun had frozen before he could go in, and Jinwoo had simply waited, not wanting to rush him. Although, he had to admit he was growing impatient. However, he was also happy that they were still holding hands. His hand was tingling slightly, but not because of the butterflies he felt at first. After being subjected to Myungjun’s death grip, the blonde was starting to lose feeling in his hand.

“Myungjun,” he started softly, “I know you're nervous, but you really want to see the baby right? Let’s just go in, I’ll be with you the whole time.”

Myungjun sighed. “I know I’m being silly. I just feel partly responsible for them you know?” Jinwoo was about to comment that that’s an understandable feeling. But the man shook his head, making his fluffy red hair bounce lightly, “I don’t know what’s wrong with me, I’m just being dramatic, it’s not even mine. Ok let’s go.” Before Jinwoo could fully process his jumbled words, the red haired man threw open the door and walked in, dragging the blonde behind him.

They entered the room and Jinwoo saw a girl who looked a bit older than him sitting in the bed, tenderly holding a bundle of blankets. Despite having just given birth, the girl’s skin was glowing, her long brown hair hanging loosely to frame her pretty face. She glanced up from her bundle to look at the visitors. “Kim Myungjun! Where have you been? I was waiting for you! I was about to get the doctors to go looking for you- oh.” Her scowl disappeared when she saw Jinwoo. It was replaced with a curious smile as she glanced at their joined hands. “Who’s this?” she asked, a teasing smirk pulling at her lips. 

Embarrassed, both men promptly released their hands. Myungjun gave a cough, “He’s...a friend I made here. I was nervous and made him come with me.”

The girl gave a pretty laugh as she rolled her eyes. “I swear you’re more invested in this baby than I am. You know,” she turned to Jinwoo, “He already has the kindergarten picked out, claims it’s the best in the country.” 

“Kim Yumi! Don't embarrass me. I just wanna be prepared ok?” Myungjun pouted, crossing his arms.

“I know you do Junnie. So get over here and meet your nephew,” she said with a smile, holding out the bundle of blankets. Myungjun left the blonde’s side to approach the bed, but Jinwoo was too shocked to move. 

There were so many thoughts going through his head. Nephew? So this girl was Myungjun’s sister? So he wasn't taken? Or maybe he was but definitely not by her. Did that mean that the beautiful man had actually been flirting with him? No, that couldn't be right. Should he try and flirt back? Should he ask him out? Should he-

“Jinwoo?” Myungjun’s melodic voice brought him out of his thoughts.

“Uh yeah? Sorry did you say something?”

Myungjun giggled, “I said, do you wanna see him? He’s really cute.”

Jinwoo stood awkwardly, wondering if Yumi would want a stranger so close to her newborn son. When he glanced to her, she gave a smile and nodded in silent permission. 

The blonde walked over and was met with the cutest sight he had ever seen. The baby was sleeping and sure, he did look really cute. But Jinwoo couldn't help thinking he looked exactly like every other newborn. 

The view that was truly breathtaking, was Myungjun’s face as he held his nephew. The beautiful man wore a blinding smile as he gently rocked the baby back and forth. He looked so happy in that moment, the blonde couldn't help but stare. “Isn't he beautiful?” the red haired man cooed softly.

“Yeah,” the blonde breathed, eyes never leaving Myungjun’s face. “Yeah he is.”

~~

Jinwoo twiddled his thumbs as he sat on the uncomfortable chair. After Myungjun had calmed down, the blonde decided that his presence was unnecessary and had left the Kim siblings alone. But he found himself unable to leave the floor. Even though the voice in his head was telling him he didn't stand a chance with the beautiful man, he wanted to at least try. But it was difficult to ignore the way Minhyuk kept looking over the desk at him with a smirk. Like he knew why he was waiting. He knew Jinwoo was being delusional. Yet the look also seemed to carry a sliver of understanding and support. 

"Jinwoo?" The blonde looked up to see Myungjun walking over to him. He was still glowing from happiness and had a slight bounce in his step as he approached. Jinwoo stood to greet him with a smile, suddenly not knowing where to put his hands as he stuck them in his pockets. "What are you still doing here? I thought you would have left?" The question was laced with confusion, but said with a hopeful smile. 

Jinwoo decided to be bold and tell the truth. "I...I..." With a sigh, he looked to the ground out of embarrassment. “I was waiting for you.”

“Me?” Myungjun’s questioning voice was so pretty that he had to look up. As their eyes met, he smiled at how the other man’s eyes shimmered. Jinwoo saw the blush that crept on the red haired man’s cheeks and imagined that his looked the same. “Why were you waiting for me exactly?”

“Well… I didn't say goodbye properly yet and I…” Jinwoo gulped. Should he just confess right now? Would Myungjun be freaked out if he told him he had a giant crush on him after only a couple of hours?

“Park Jinwoo!” The blonde was pulled out of his thoughts as he heard a new voice call his name. He turned around to see Dongmin bent over, hands on his knees as he panted heavily. He looked like he had just run a marathon. His tie was loose around his neck and his usually perfectly styled hair had fallen messily around his face.

“Dongmin! You’re here!” Jinwoo called, glad to see his friend. The blonde ran up to the younger boy and gave him a pat on the back, waiting for the younger to catch his breath. 

“Why didn't you answer my texts?” He questioned between pants. Jinwoo pulled out his phone too see that it had finally died. 

“Oh..” He smiled sheepishly. “Ran out of battery, sorry. I told you where we were.”

“Still,” Dongmin finally stood up, displaying just how tall he was. “I was so worried, I wanted an update or something. And when I got to the floor you weren't even there. My cousin said you were up here, but what are doing? I thought for sure you wouldn't move until Bin was done.”

Jinwoo brought a hand up to the nape of his neck, “Well it’s not like I could do anything for him waiting and…” He glanced back at Myungjun, who looked away when their eyes met. Even though the red haired man was trying to hide it, Jinwoo could tell he had been listening to their exchange. Just as he debated introducing them, the blonde belatedly registered something Dongmin had said. “Wait, your cousin told you I was here?”

The taller boy nodded, “Yeah the nurse, Sanha. He's my cousin.”

“Hi Dongmin,” he heard a low voice call. Looking behind him, Jinwoo saw Minhyuk wave half heartedly from behind the desk. Confused, the blonde turned back to the taller boy, who returned the greeting.

“You know Minhyuk too?” Was what Jinwoo wanted to ask but the voice he heard wasn't his own. He glanced to his right as Myungjun appeared by his side.

The black haired boy nodded like it was obvious, “Yeah of course.” He then gave his head a little shake and looked at the red haired man, as if just realizing that he was a stranger. “Do I know you?”

Myungjun gave a pretty laugh and stuck out one hand for Dongmin to shake and placed the other lightly on Jinwoo’s shoulder. “I’m Myungjun, Jinwoo’s new best friend that he just met today. Nice to meet you.”

The taller boy gave the blonde a puzzled look before shaking the offered hand. “I’m Dongmin. And Jinwoo needs more friends, so I’m glad you’ve taken a liking to him so quickly.” The shorter man gave the younger a playful hit on the shoulder, to which Myungjun laughed.

“Are you friends with Bin too?” The red haired man asked, hand suddenly slipping off Jinwoo’s shoulder. 

The blonde turned to Myungjun with a laugh. “He’s Bin’s boyfriend, he was just busy with work until now.” He turned to Dongmin. “And now I’m getting blamed for not waiting for Bin right on the exact floor.” He gave an exaggerated pout.

Dongmin huffed a small laugh, “Well now I see you had a… uh…” his eyes flickered to Myungjun before returning to the blonde, “good reason for being here. So I forgive you.”

“Oh gee thanks.” 

“Bin’s boyfriend huh,” Myungjun commented thoughtfully to no one in particular. Before Jinwoo could figure out how to respond to the odd statement, the ravenette spoke up. 

“Yes I am Bin’s boyfriend,” Dongmin stated, and Jinwoo thought his matter of fact tone was really odd. “Jinwoo is just his friend and roommate. I am the one very much in love with Bin and Jinwoo is sad, single, and lonely.” The blonde saw the younger wink at the stranger and was about to yell at him for exposing him like that. But he wasn't able to as something made his breath catch in this throat.

Very smoothly, Myungjun had slipped his arm into the blonde’s, so that they were linking. “Good to know,” he said in that same thoughtful tone. Jinwoo found himself unable to move as he relished in the heat that came from their bodies being so close together. 

“So,” Dongmin turned back to him with a clap of his hands. “I’m gonna go downstairs and wait for Bin. I’ll see you down there after you’re… finished here.” Before Jinwoo could question what he meant, his friend gave a final nod and left. Myungjun waved cutely before turning to Jinwoo with a smile.

He looked happy, like really happy. His smile was bright enough to light up a room and Jinwoo found himself getting lost in his shining eyes. The blonde simply smiled back, not knowing the reason for the other man’s happiness, but feeling grateful to witness it. He wasn't sure how long they stood there, smiling at each other, but Myungjun was the first to break the silence.

“So Jinwoo,” he started, voice suddenly becoming very businesslike.

The blonde giggled, still loving the way his name came out of the beautiful man’s mouth. “Yes Myungjun?” he replied in the same tone. 

“Would you want to go get coffee or dinner sometime?”

Jinwoo’s usually slow brain stopped working altogether. This couldn't be right. Surely Myungjun couldn't really mean... “Coffee or dinner? With...”

“Me, yes. You and me, outside of the hospital.” Myungjun answered with a pretty giggle, seeming to enjoy Jinwoo’s shock.

“Like...Like a …”

“A date, yes. I’m asking you out on a date, Jinwoo. I really like you, and now that I know you’re not dating Bin, I thought I would ask.” 

Wait, Myungjun thought he was dating Bin? Is that why he changed after he saw the picture of his roommate? “Wait you thought?” He couldn't bring himself to say it, it was too ridiculous.

Myungjun only gave an embarrassed smile, “Yeah, I thought that was why you were being so unresponsive to my flirting.”

Jinwoo’s brain failed to work properly once more.”So you _were_ flirting? I thought you couldn't be because…” He felt embarrassed about it now “Because you were waiting for someone to have a baby,” he admitted quietly.

Myungjun’s eyes widened in understanding as he pointed to the direction of his sister’s room. “Wait you thought?”

It was the blonde’s turn to giggle. “Yeah.”

The red haired man shook his head with a smile before shoving a phone into Jinwoo’s hands. “Give me your number, and we can arrange a time for that date. I’m usually free on the weekends.”

The blonde put his number in, not trusting his shocked brain. He made sure to reread it three times to make sure it was correct. “I’m free on weekends too.”

“Good.” Myungjun gripped his arm a little tighter. Jinwoo took a moment to just look at him, basking in his beauty. 

The day had been anything but normal, yet he couldn't help but be thankful for the series of events that had brought Myungjun into his life. And as he stared into the other’s eyes, everything felt right.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed all the fluffy cuteness! I really wanted to write something cute that arohas would like so I hope you did! Please let me know what you thought, I love comments so much. Thank you for reading! Come yell at me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/monrohaJay) haha - Jay


End file.
